uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:PortalIconos
} |Acuariofilia = Portalfish.png |Afganistán = Coat of arms of Afghanistan.svg |África = Africa satellite plane.jpg |Ajedrez = Chess.svg |Al-Ándalus = Escudo de la dinastía nazarí (Palacio de la Alhambra, Spain).JPG |Alabama = Seal of Alabama.svg |Alaska = Seal of Alaska.svg |Albacete = Escudo provincia de Albacete.svg |Albania = Albania state emblem.svg |Alberta = Flag of Alberta.svg |Alemania = Coat of Arms of Germany.svg |Álgebra = Arithmetic symbols.svg |Alimento = Kleinmarkthalle Frankfurt Gemüsestand.jpg |América = Americas satellite map.jpg |América Latina = Latin America (orthographic projection).svg |Anarquismo = Anarchist star (enclosed A without relieve).svg |Andalucía = Escudo de Andalucía (oficial2).svg |Andorra = Coat of arms of Andorra.svg |Anfibios = Zusatzzeichen 1006-37.png |Angola = Coat of arms of Angola.svg |Anime y Manga = Wikitanface.png |Antártida = Antarctica 6400px from Blue Marble.jpg |Antropología = Human.svg |Antigua Grecia = Parthenon from west.jpg |Antigua Roma = Ulysse mosaique.jpeg |Apicultura = Halictus rubicundus silhouette.svg |Arabia Saudita = Coat of arms of Saudi Arabia.svg |Aragón = Escudo d'Aragón.svg |Argelia = Seal of Algeria.svg |Argentina = Argentina flag icon.svg |Arizona = Arizona-StateSeal.svg |Arkansas = Seal of Arkansas.svg |Armenia = Coat of arms of Armenia.svg |Arquitectura = P Architecture.png |Arte|Artes = Nuvola apps package graphics.svg |Artes marciales = MMA Bushido pictogram.svg |Artrópodos = Crab-icon.png |Asia = Asia satellite orthographic.jpg |Astronáutica = Web-browser.svg |Astronomía = Crystal Clear app konquest.png |Asturias = Escudo de Asturias.svg |Atletismo = Athletics pictogram.svg |Ateísmo = ScarletLetter.svg |Australia = Coat of Arms of Australia.svg |Australia Meridional = Flag of South Australia.svg |Australia Occidental = Flag of Western Australia.svg |Austria = Austria Bundesadler.svg |Automovilismo = Formula racecar pictogram.png |Aves = Capi x Raven.svg |Aviación = Airbus A380 silhouette.svg |Ávila = Mapa de la provincia de Ávila cargado de escudo provincial.svg |Azerbaiyán = Coat of arms of Azerbaijan.svg |Bádminton = Federball natur.jpg |Balcanes = Balkan topo blank.jpg |Baleares = Escut balear.gif |Baloncesto = Basketball pictogram.svg |Balonmano = Handball pictogram.svg |Baréin|Bahréin = Coat of arms of Bahrain.svg |Bangladesh = Coat of arms of Bangladesh.svg |Béisbol = Baseball pictogram.svg |Bélgica = Great Coat of Arms of Belgium.svg |Belice = Coat of arms of Belize.svg |Benín = Flag-map of Benin.svg |Bielorrusia = Official_coat_of_arms_of_the_Republic_of_Belarus_(v).svg |Biografías = Crystal Clear app Login Manager.png |Biología = ChromosomeArt.jpg |Birmania = Coat of arms of Myanmar.svg |Biotecnología = Ballon.svg |Bolivia = Flag-map of Bolivia.svg |Bogotá, Distrito Capital = Bogota (escudo).svg |Bosnia y Herzegovina = Bosnia and Herzegovina Coats of Arms modified.svg |Bosnia = Bosnia and Herzegovina Coats of Arms modified.svg |Bosnia-Herzegovina = Bosnia and Herzegovina Coats of Arms modified.svg |Botánica = Chardon écossais.svg |Botsuana|Botswana = Flag-map of Botswana.svg |Brasil = Map of Brazil with flag.svg |Brunéi = Coat of arms of Brunei.svg |Budismo = Dharmacakra.svg |Buenos Aires = Flag of Buenos Aires.png |Bulgaria = Coat of arms of Bulgaria (version by constitution).svg |Burgos = Escudo de la provincia de Burgos.svg |Burkina Faso = Roundel burkina faso.svg |Burundi = Blason du Burundi.svg |Bután = Bhutan emblem.svg |Cabo Verde = Coat of arms of Cape Verde.svg |California = Seal of California.svg |Camboya = Royal Arms of Cambodia.svg |Camerún = Cameroon COA.svg |Campeche = Coat of arms of Campeche.svg |Canadá = Flag of Canada.svg |Canarias = Canary Islands CoA.svg |Cantabria = Escudo de Cantabria.svg |Carolina del Norte = Seal of North Carolina.svg |Carolina del Sur = Seal of South Carolina.svg |Carreras de turismos = DTM 1993 Nicola Larini.svg |Castilla-La Mancha = Escudo de Castilla-La Mancha.svg |Castilla y León = Escudo de Castilla y León - Versión heráldica oficial.svg |Cataluña = Escut de Catalunya(apuntat).svg |Ceuta y Melilla = Escudo de Melilla.svg |Chad = Flag-map of Chad.svg |Chiapas = Coat of arms of Chiapas.svg |Chicago = Chicago city seal.png |Chile = Coat of arms of Chile ©.svg |China = National Emblem of the People's Republic of China.svg |Chipre = Cyprus Coat of Arms.svg |Ciclismo = Cycling (road) pictogram.svg |Ciencias humanas y sociales = Sciences humaines.svg |Ciencia política = Vote3 final.png |Cine = Film reel.svg |Ciencias de la Tierra = Jordens inre.svg |Ciencias naturales y formales = Science-symbol-2.svg |Ciudad de Catamarca = Flag of San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca.svg |Ciudad de Rosario = Escudo de armas de Rosario.svg |Ciudad del Vaticano|Vaticano = C o a Vatican City.svg |Ciudades = Icon_river_city.svg |Colima = Coat of arms of Colima.svg |Colombia = Flag-map of Colombia.svg |Colorado = Seal of Colorado.svg |Columbia Británica = Flag of British Columbia 02.svg |Commons:Imagen del año 2006 = POTY barnstar 1.svg |Commons:Imagen del año 2007 = POTY barnstar 1-2007.svg |Commons:Imagen del año 2008 = POTY barnstar 1 2008.svg |Commons:Imagen del año 2009 = POTY barnstar 1 2009.svg |Comoras = Coat of arms of Comoros.svg |Comunidad de Madrid = Escudo de la Comunidad de Madrid.svg |Comunidad Valenciana = Escudo de la Comunidad Valenciana.svg |Connecticut = Seal of Connecticut.svg |Córdoba (Argentina) = Escudo ciudad de cordoba argentina.svg |Corea del Norte = Coat of Arms of North Korea.svg |Corea del Sur = Coat of arms of South Korea.svg |Corona de Aragón = Aragon Arms-crown.svg |Cosmología = Ilc_9yr_moll4096.png |Costa de Marfil = Flag-map of Cote d'Ivoire.svg |Costa Rica = Coat of arms of Costa Rica.svg |Cristianismo = MCR.svg |Croacia = Coat of arms of Croatia.svg |Cuba = Coat of Arms of Cuba.svg |Cultura = P culture.svg |Cultura Mexica = CALENDARIO AZTECA PIEDRA DEL SOL 091207.svg |Dakota del Sur = SouthDakota-StateSeal.svg |Dakota del Norte = NorthDakota-StateSeal.svg |Delaware = Seal of Delaware.svg |Deporte = Sports icon.png |Deporte en Alemania = Flag shirt of Germany.png |Deporte en Argentina = Flag shirt of Argentina.png |Deporte en Brasil = Flag shirt of Brazil.png |Deporte en Ecuador = Flag shirt of Ecuador.svg |Deporte en España = Flag shirt of Spain.png |Deporte en Guayaquil = Flag shirt of Guayaquil.svg |Deporte en los Estados Unidos = Flag shirt of the United States.png |Deporte en Francia = Flag shirt of France.png |Deporte en Italia = Flag shirt of Italy.png |Deporte en Japón = Flag shirt of Japan.png |Deporte en el Reino Unido = Flag shirt of the United Kingdom.png |Derecho = Scale of justice 2.svg |Dinamarca = Coat of arms of Denmark.svg |Dinosaurios = T-rex skull 5.jpg |Discapacidad = MUTCD D9-6.svg |Ecología = Sunflower d1.png |Economía = Accessories-calculator.svg |Ecopedia = Nuvola apps bug left.png |Ecuador = Flag-map of Ecuador.svg |Ecuestre = Equestrian pictogram.svg |Edad Antigua = Milkau Oberer Teil der Stele mit dem Text von Hammurapis Gesetzescode 369-2.jpg |Edad Contemporánea = Gandhi writing 1942.jpg |Edad Media = Kyrill&Method.jpg |Edad Moderna = Durer Adam and Eve.jpg |Educación = Nuvola apps edu miscellaneous.svg |Egipto = Coat of arms of Egypt.svg |Egiptología = Nefertiti 30-01-2006.jpg |El Salvador = Coats of arms of El Salvador.svg |Emiratos Árabes Unidos = Flag of the United Arab Emirates.svg |Emiratos Árabes = Coats of arms of the United Arab Emirates.svg |Energía = Crystal Clear app laptop battery.png |Eritrea = Flag-map of Eritrea.svg |Escocia = Royal arms of Scotland.svg |Esoterismo = Ts seal.gif |Escultura = David face.png |Eslovaquia = Coat of Arms of Slovakia.svg |Eslovenia = Coat of Arms of Slovenia.svg |España = Escudo de España (mazonado).svg |Estado de México = EME Escudo.PNG |Estados Unidos = Great Seal of the United States (obverse).svg |Estados Unidos de América = US-GreatSeal-Obverse.svg |Estonia = Coat of arms of Estonia.svg |Etiopía = Flag-map of Ethiopia.svg |Europa = Europe satellite globe.jpg |Europa Oriental = Eastern-Europe-extended-map.svg |Eurovisión = EuroUE.svg |Euskal Herria = Zazpiak Bat.svg |Exploración espacial = VLA icon.png |Extremadura = Escudo de Extremadura.svg |Feminismo = Woman-power emblem.svg |Felinos = Cat silhouette.svg |Ferrocarriles = Bahn aus Zusatzzeichen 1024-15.svg |Filipinas = Coat of Arms of the Philippines.svg |Filosofía = Greek letter uppercase Phi.svg |Finlandia = Coat of arms of Finland.svg |Física = Nuvola apps katomic.svg |Florida = Seal_of_Florida.svg |Fórmula 1 = Jordan F1 icon.png |Francia = Armoiries république française.svg |Fútbol = Soccerball.svg |Fútbol en América = Flag shirt of the Americas.png |Fútbol en Europa = Flag shirt of Europe.png |Fútbol = Soccerball.svg |Fútbol americano = Sport football.svg |Gabón = Flag-map of Gabon.svg |Gales = Wales Arms.svg |Galicia = Escudo de Galicia 2.svg |Gambia = Flag-map of The Gambia.svg |Gastronomía = Cuisson des poivrons.JPG |Georgia (Estados Unidos) = Seal of Georgia.svg |Geografía = Ambox globe.svg |Ghana = Flag-map of Ghana.svg |Gibraltar = Coat of arms of Gibraltar1.svg |GNU/Linux = NewTux.svg |Golf = Golf ball.svg |Grecia = Coat of arms of Greece.svg |Guadalajara = Escudo de la provincia de Guadalajara.svg |Guanajuato = Coat of arms of Guanajuato.png |Guatemala = Coat of arms of Guatemala.svg |Guayaquil = Escudo de Guayaquil.svg |Guinea = Flag-map of Guinea.svg |Guinea-Bissau = Flag-map of Guinea-Bissau.svg |Guinea Ecuatorial = Coat of arms of Equatorial Guinea.svg |Harry Potter = HP - Harry Potter wordmark.svg |Hato Mayor = Escudo Heraldico Hato Mayor.png |Hawái = Seal of the State of Hawaii.svg |Heráldica = En-wikipedia arms 9.svg |Heráldica y Vexilología = En-wikipedia arms 9.svg |Hidalgo = Coat of arms of Hidalgo.svg |Hinduismo = Om.svg |Historia = History2.svg |Historieta = Comic-sketch.jpg |Hockey sobre hielo = Ice hockey pictogram.svg |Honduras = Coat of arms of Honduras.svg |Huelva (provincia) = Escudo de la provincia de Huelva.svg |Hungría = Coat of Arms of Hungary.svg |Idaho = Seal of Idaho.svg |Iglesia católica = Emblem of the Holy See usual.svg |Illinois = Seal of Illinois.svg |Imperio Inca = Portal-inca.svg |Imperio ruso = Coat of Arms of Russian Empire.svg |India = Emblem of India.svg |Indiana = Indiana-StateSeal.svg |IndyCar = Indy Car drivers Mark Smith and Nigel Mansell.jpg |Indonesia = National emblem of Indonesia Garuda Pancasila.svg |Informática = Computer-aj aj ashton 01.svg |Ingeniería = Crystal kcontrol.png |Inglaterra = England COA.svg |Internet = Applications-internet.svg |Iowa = Iowa-StateSeal.svg |Irak = Coat of arms (emblem) of Iraq 2008.svg |Iraq = Coat of arms (emblem) of Iraq 2008.svg |Irán = Coat of arms of Iran.svg |Irlanda = Coat of arms of Ireland.svg |Irlanda del Norte = Northern Ireland coat of arms.png |Imperio incaico = Peru Machu Picchu Sunrise 2.jpg |Isla del Príncipe Eduardo = Flag of Prince Edward Island.svg |Islam = Star and Crescent.svg |Islandia = Coat of arms of Iceland.svg |Israel = Coat of arms of Israel.svg |Italia = Italy-Emblem.svg |Jaén = Escudo de la provincia de Jaén.svg |Jalisco = Coat of arms of Jalisco.svg |Japón = Imperial Seal of Japan.svg |Jordania = Coat of Arms of Jordan.svg |Judaísmo = Black Star of David.svg |Judaísmo mesiánico = Yeshua hebreo.jpg |Juegos Olímpicos = Olympic rings.svg |Kansas = Seal of Kansas.svg |Katy Perry = Logo-katy Perry 5.png |Kazajistán = Coat of arms of Kazakhstan.svg |Kenia = Flag of Kenya (shield).svg |Kentucky = Seal of Kentucky.svg |Kirguistán = National_emblem_of_Kyrgyzstan.svg |Kuwait = Coat of Arms of Kuwait-2.svg |Laos = Coat of arms of Laos.svg |La Habana = Escudo de la Habana.svg |La Rioja (España) = Escudo de la Comunidad Autonoma de La Rioja.svg |Lengua catalana = Diccionari català valencià balear.jpg |Lengua española = Hispanofonia.gif |Lenguas indígenas de América = Codex Tro-Cortesianus.jpg |Lenguas portuguesa y gallega = A with tilde.svg |León = Escudo de León.svg |LGBT = Portal_LGBT.svg |Letonia = Coat of Arms of Latvia.svg |Lesoto = Flag-map of Lesotho.svg |Líbano = Coat of Arms of Lebanon.svg |Liberia = Flag-map of Liberia.svg |Libia = Flag-map of Libya.svg |Liechtenstein = Coat of arms of Liechtenstein.svg |Lila Downs = Nuvola music.svg |Lingüística = Latin Ñ.svg |Linux = NewTux.svg |Literatura = Books-aj.svg aj ashton 01.svg |Lituania = Coat of Arms of Lithuania.svg |Luisiana = Seal of Louisiana 2010.png |Lucha libre profesional = WWE ring.jpg |Los Ángeles = Seal of Los Angeles, California.svg |Los Simpson = Simpsons tv icon.svg |Luxemburgo = Coat of Arms of Luxembourg.svg |Maine = Seal of Maine.svg |Marvel Comics = MarvelLogo.svg |Málaga = Escudo de la provincia de Málaga.svg |Malta = Coat of arms of Malta.svg |Madagascar = Flag-map of Madagascar.svg |Malasia = Coat of arms of Malaysia.svg |Malaui = Flag-map of Malawi.svg |Malawi = Flag-map of Malawi.svg |Maldivas = Coat of Arms of Maldives.svg |Malí = Flag-map of Mali.svg |Manitoba = Flag of Manitoba.svg |Massachusetts = Seal of Massachusetts.svg |Marruecos = Coat_of_arms_of_Morocco.svg |Marxismo = Communist_star.svg |Maryland = Maryland-StateSeal.svg |Matemática = Nuvola apps edu mathematics-p.svg |Matemáticas = Nuvola apps edu mathematics-p.svg |Mauricio = Flag-map of Mauritius transparent.png |Mauritania = Flag-map of Mauritania.svg |Medicina = Star of life.svg |Mesoamérica = Ruins of El Tajín 2.jpg |Metal = Metal hand.png |México = Coat of arms of Mexico.svg |México, D. F. = Coat of arms of Mexican Federal District.svg |México Distrito Federal = Coat of arms of Mexican Federal District.svg |Míchigan = Seal of Michigan.svg |Michigan = Seal of Michigan.svg |Michoacán = Coat of arms of Michoacan.svg |Militar = Iraqhelm3300000.JPG |Minnesota = Minnesota-StateSeal.svg |Misisipi = Seal of Mississippi 2014.svg |Misuri = Seal of Missouri.svg |Mitología = Pegasus vector drawing.svg |Moluscos = Cephalopoda outline icon.png |Mongolia = Coat of Arms of Mongolia.svg |Montana = Seal of Montana.svg |Morelos = Coat of arms of Morelos.svg |Nebraska = Seal of Nebraska.svg |Neopaganismo = Labrys-symbol-transparent.svg |Nepal = Coat of arms of Nepal.svg |Nevada = Nevada state seal.png |Moldavia = Coat_of_arms_of_Moldova.svg |Mónaco = Coat of arms of Monaco.svg |Montevideo = Montevideo Department Coa.png |Moscú = Coat of Arms of Moscow.svg |Motociclismo = 2010 Moto cycle.png |Mozambique = Flag-map of Mozambique.svg |Música = Musical note nicu bucule 01.svg |Música clásica = Noteicon4.svg |Música electrónica = Simple harmonic motion animation.gif |Nacionalismo catalán = Estelada roja.svg |Nacionalismo gallego = Bandeira galega nacionalista.svg |Nacionalismo vasco = Manifestación nacionalista vasca en Montevideo.jpg |Namibia = Flag-map of Namibia.svg |Nápoles = CoA Città di Napoli.svg |Nascar = Toyota Camry, 2009 - Flickr - Supermac1961.jpg |Náutico = Anchor pictogram.svg |Navarra = Escudo de Navarra (oficial).svg |Nayarit = Coat of arms of Nayarit.svg |Nicaragua = Coat of arms of Nicaragua.svg |Níger = Flag-map of Niger.svg |Nigeria = Flag-map of Nigeria.svg |Nintendo = Wikitendo2.svg |Nueva Escocia = Flag of Nova Scotia.svg |Nueva España = Mapa Virreinato Nueva España.png |Nueva Gales del Sur = Flag of New South Wales.svg |Nueva Jersey = Seal of New Jersey.svg |Nueva York = Seal of New York.svg |Nueva Zelanda = Coat of Arms of New Zealand.svg |Nuevo Brunswick = Flag of New Brunswick.svg |Nuevo Hampshire = Seal of New Hampshire.svg |Nuevo México = Great seal of the state of New Mexico.png |Nunavut = Flag of Nunavut.svg |Oaxaca = Coat of arms of Oaxaca.svg |Oceanía = Globe aus.png |Ohio = Seal of Ohio.svg |Oklahoma = Seal of Oklahoma.svg |Ontario = Flag of Ontario.svg |Omán = Coat of arms of Oman.svg |Oregón = Seal of Oregon.svg |Organización de las Naciones Unidas = UN emblem blue.svg |OTAN = Blue compass rose.svg |Ottawa = Flag of Ottawa, Ontario.svg |Países = Sciences de la terre.svg |Países Bajos = Royal Coat of Arms of the Netherlands.svg |Países bálticos = Baltic states flag map.svg |País Vasco = Escudo del Pais Vasco.svg |Pakistán = Coat of arms of Pakistan.svg |Palestina = Palestinian National Authority COA.svg |Panamá = Coat of Arms of Panama.svg |Paraguay = Flag-map of Paraguay.svg |Patrimonio de la Humanidad = Flag of UNESCO.svg |Pensilvania =Seal of Pennsylvania.svg |Perros = Dog.svg |Perú = Flag-map of Peru.svg |Pintura = Crystal_Clear_app_kcoloredit.png |Poesía = Exquisite-kwrite.png |Política = Vote3 final.png |Polonia = Herb Polski.svg |Portugal = Coat of arms of Portugal.svg |Prehistoria Trilith Stonehenge.jpg |Premios Nobel = Nobel prize medal.svg |Programación = Nuvola apps konsole.png |Provincia de Ávila = Mapa de la provincia de Ávila cargado de escudo provincial.svg |Provincia de Buenos Aires = Coat of arms of the Buenos Aires Province.png |Provincia de Catamarca = Stemma catamarca.gif |Provincia de Mendoza = Mendoza province COA.png |Provincia de San Juan = Arsjuan2.PNG |Provincia de Santa Fe = Arstafe2.gif |Psicología = Psi2.svg |Lucha libre profesional = WWE ring.jpg |Pucallpa = Escudo de Pucallpa.svg |Puebla = Coat of arms of Puebla.svg |Puerto Rico = Escudo de Puerto Rico 1.svg |Qatar = Coat of arms of Qatar.svg |Quebec = Flag of Quebec.svg |Queensland = Flag of Queensland.svg |Química = Nuvola apps edu science.svg |Quito = Coat of Arms of Quito.svg |Rally = Rally Acropolis 2011-SS3.jpg |Región de Murcia = Escudo-ca-murcia.svg |Reino Unido = UK Royal Coat of Arms.svg |Religión = P religion world.svg |República Centroafricana = Flag-map of the Central African Republic.svg |República Checa = Coat of arms of the Czech Republic.svg |República Democrática del Congo = Coat of arms of the Democratic Republic of the Congo.svg |República de China = Republic of China National Emblem.svg |República Dominicana = Coat of arms of the Dominican Republic.svg |República de Macedonia = Coat of arms of the Republic of Macedonia.svg |República del Congo = Flag-map of the Republic of the Congo.svg |Rhode Island = Seal_of_Rhode_Island.svg |Rock and Roll = Guitarra.svg |Ruanda = Flag-map of Rwanda.svg |Rugby = Ru ball.svg |Rumanía = Coat of arms of Romania.svg |Rural = Crop icon.png |Rusia = Coat of Arms of the Russian Federation.svg |Sacramento = Flag of Sacramento CA.svg |Sacramento (California) = Flag of Sacramento CA.svg |Sahara Occidental = Western Sahara outline.svg |Samoa = Coat of Arms Samoa.svg |San Marino = Coat of arms of San Marino.svg |San Petersburgo = Coat of Arms of Saint Petersburg (2003).svg |Santiago de Chile = Coat of arms of Santiago, Chile.svg |Santo Tomé y Príncipe = Coa São Tomé & Príncipe.PNG |Santos = Gloriole blur.svg |Santos de los Últimos Días = Joseph Smith first vision stained glass.jpg |Saskatchewan = Flag of Saskatchewan.svg |Saurópsidos = Turtle-icon.svg |Segunda República Española = Escudo de la Segunda República Española.svg |Senegal = Flag-map of Senegal.svg |Serbia = Coat of arms of Serbia.svg |Seychelles = Coat of Arms of the Republic of Seychelles.svg |Sierra Leona = Flag-map of Sierra Leone.svg |Siglo de Oro = Cervates jauregui.jpg |Singapur = Coat of arms of Singapore.svg |Siria = Coat of arms of Syria.svg |Sistema Solar = Celestia.png |Socialismo = Red flag waving.svg |Socialdemocracia = Red rose 02 -.jpg.svg |Sociología = Logo sociology.svg |Software = Nuvola devices cdrom unmount.png |Software libre = Heckert GNU white.svg |Software Libre = Heckert GNU white.svg |Somalia = Flag-map of Somalia.svg |Sonora = Coat of arms of Sonora.svg |Sport prototipos y GT = Toyota TS030 Hybrid Number 8.jpg |Sri Lanka = Coat of arms of Sri Lanka.svg |Suazilandia Flag-map of Swaziland.svg |Sudán = Flag-map of Sudan.svg |Sudán del Sur = Coat of Arms of South Sudan.svg |Suecia = Coat of arms of Sweden.svg |Sudáfrica = Flag-map of South Africa.svg |Sudeste asiático = ASEAN countries capitals-en.svg |Suiza = Coat of Arms of Switzerland.svg |Sureste Asiático = ASEAN countries capitals-en.svg |Surinam = Flag-map of Suriname.png |Tabasco = Coat of arms of Tabasco.svg |Taekwondo = Taekwondo pictogram.svg |Tailandia = Garuda Emblem of Thailand.svg |Taiwán = Republic of China National Emblem.svg |Taoísmo = Yin and Yang.svg |Tanzania = Flag-map of Tanzania.svg |Tasmania = Flag of Tasmania.svg |Tayikistán = Coat of arms of Tajikistan.svg |Teatro = P culture.svg |Tecnología = Tecno-rueda.svg |Televisión = TV-icon-2.svg |Tenis = Tennis ball.svg |Tennessee = Tennessee-StateSeal.svg |Terranova y Labrador = Flag of Newfoundland and Labrador.svg |Territorios del Noroeste = Flag of the Northwest Territories.svg |Texas = State Seal of Texas.svg |Timor Oriental = Coat of arms of East Timor.svg |Tlaxcala = Coat of arms of Tlaxcala.svg |Togo = Flag-map of Togo.svg |Tolkien = Arda.Tengwar.svg |Transatlánticos = Transatlantic icon5.png |Transportes Autoroute icone.svg |Transporte = Autoroute icone.svg |Túnez = TunisiaStub.svg |Turkmenistán = Coat of Arms of Turkmenistan.svg |Turquía = Türkiye arması.svg |Ucrania = Lesser Coat of Arms of Ukraine.svg |Uganda = Flag-map of Uganda.svg |Unión Europea = EU Insigna (blue).svg |Unión Soviética = Coat of arms of the Soviet Union.svg |Uruguay = Flag-map of Uruguay.svg |Utah = Seal of Utah.svg |Uzbekistán = Coat of Arms of Uzbekistan.svg |Valladolid = Va-dip.svg |Véneto = Veneto-Stemma.svg |Venezuela = Flag-map of Venezuela.svg |Veracruz = Coat of arms of Veracruz.svg |Vermont = Seal of Vermont.svg |Victoria (Australia) = Flag of Victoria (Australia).svg |Videojuegos = Gamepad.svg |Vietnam = Coat of arms of Vietnam.svg |Vino = Glass of wine.png |Virginia = Seal of Virginia.svg |Virginia Occidental = Seal of West Virginia.svg |Voleibol = Volley ball angelo gelmi 01.svg |Washington = Seal of Washington.svg |Washington D. C. = Seal-DC.png |Wicca = Pentacle 2.svg |Wikipedia:Estadísticas = Wikipedia logo (svg).svg |Wisconsin = Seal of Wisconsin.svg |Wyoming = Seal of Wyoming.svg |Yemen = Republic of Yemen.svg |Yibuti = Flag-map of Djibouti.svg |Yucatán = Coat of arms of Yucatan.svg |Yukón = Flag of Yukon.svg |Zacatecas = Coat of arms of Zacatecas.svg |Zambia = Flag-map of Zambia.svg |Zimbabue = Coat of Arms of Zimbabwe.svg |Zimbabwe = Coat of Arms of Zimbabwe.svg |Portal.svg }}